COED GAMES
by demon-boyX
Summary: When the worlds of Ranma 12,Inuyasha,Naruto,Love Hina meet for a competition with couples rnthe pairings are: Akaxran,Inuxkag,naruxhina,keixnaru,kikxnar,ayaxkog,sasuxsaku,nejixtenten,later lemon content
1. Default Chapter

CO-ED CHALLENGE

Naruto wandered into the small lobby and sat down in a chair, slowly he was followed by Sakura and Sasuke, but not half as closely as Hinata. The group of four were soon joined by two black haired boys and two black haired girls, one girl had short black hair and was trying to brutalize one black haired boy, who had a black ponytail with the long black haired girl seemingly attempting to mediate, and the other boy looking around with lost eyes. Next to enter were two weird looking men, on with white hair and _dog ears _and the other with very pointy ears, they were arguing over a raven haired teenage girl who stood in front of the two

"perverts" snorted sakura, who was really jealous inside

"um...Sakura-chan, I think that they both just love her" informed Hinata

Naruto and the gang were distracted by a red haired woman's entrance

a whirling tornado entered and the girl came out of it

"AYAME IS HERE" she crowed

"whatever" brushed off the black haired pointy eared boy

"KOGA!" ayame wailed as she glomped koga

"ACK, GET OFF ME AYAME" shouted koga angrily as he struggled

"NO! I MUST SHOW OUR LOVE!" she wailed

Naruto rolled his eyes "keh, another relationship like yours sakura-chan " he commented.

Sakura punched Naruto over the head as Hinata giggled.Sasuke continued to watch as a black haired, evil man entered and was followed by a raven haired woman

"KIKYO" shouted the dog boy.

"INUYASHA" shouted Kikyo.

The two were held off by kagome and Naraku (the raven haired teen, and the evil man)

then Tenten and Neji entered, and a young man with blackish hair and a black haired woman was holding his arm. Then a voice filled the room "my friends, welcome to the co-ed games-" it was cut off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" asked Naruto loudly

"shut up dope and maybe you'll learn" put in Sasuke

"YOU SHUT UP SASUKE-BASTARD" yelled Naruto, and the voice finally cut in

"the co-ed games are a series of competitions that each couple faces off against each other to win, these differ each year, you may select your partner then tell me, consider this valentines day, girls ask boys and then tell me the teams" it explained

"ME AND SASUKE" crowed Sakura

"ME AND INUYASHA" cried Kagome

"ME AND KOGA" chirped Ayame

"ME AND KEITARO" yelled naru

"ME AND NARAKU" called Kikyo

"YOU TWO TIMING BITCH" screamed Inuyasha

"JUST FOR THAT, I ACCEPT KAGOME'S OFFER"

"AND I ACCEPT KIKYO'S" screamed Naraku

every male nodded in turn

"hnnnnnn...Naruto-kun...can you be my partner?" asked Hinata quietly and blushing.Naruto nodded quietly

"and thus the teams are formed, you shall share accommodations and must travel together, and learn the special bond to be the champions of the co-ed games, your first destination is THE CHUUNIN EXAM FOREST" called the man. and so each team set out, Naruto and Hinata jumped into the trees and Sasuke and Sakura dashed into a separate clump of woods , Keitaro and naru hopped into a car, Inuyasha and Kagome leapt onto Kirara , and Kikyo and Naraku vanished, Koga and ayame each became tornadoes and dashed off and ryoga and ukyo dashed off, Ranma and Akane both rushed off after Ukyo and Ryoga and that was how the contest began.

A few days later Hinata and Naruto walked the path to konoha side by side

"it's good to be home" sighed Hinata

"yup" agreed Naruto

and they dashed over the gate and ran along the road together into the village, and saw Ranma and Akane , then they realized that the first one to the hokage's home gained extra points, so they ran faster, seeing they were ahead of everyone else, but just incase of the prospect that they were wrong, Naruto made a hand seal and muttered "kage bunshin no jutsu" and his clones stopped all his opponents except Sasuke and Sakura who had used Sasuke's Sharingan eye to de-spell the jutsu, it would be a close race, then Hinata used the Byakugen eye to check that everyone was far behind and she used Hyuuga style taijutsu to smack Sasuke to the ground and then Sakura was tossed into a tree, then Naruto was tossed to the ground by a fire blast "CRAP" shouted Naruto as he flipped back up and used rasengan after doing hand seals and punched Sasuke in the jaw, then as Sasuke smashed into the ground, but sakura used henge no jutsu and became Sasuke and took the next rasengan in the face, but Sasuke who had changed to Hinata kicked Naruto in the back and blood spewed out of his mouth, and then he/she punched him in the jaw next and followed up with a kick to the head and then got double kneed in the neck and fell down, and the real Hinata carried Naruto to the Hokage's place after using **Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou **on Sasuke and then the duo got an extra two points for being first to arrive at the village and then they went to their rooms, and the other two, aka sakura and Sasuke got one point for being second

finally the voice came and called

**"OFFICIAL**

**CHALLENGE **

**NUMBER**

**ONE:**

** boys in distress will begin in one day, report to the Chuunin exam forest in one hour all males"**


	2. mistaken love at midnight,naruhina

CO-ED GAMES

Hinata lay in her room, asleep. She was dimly aware of Naruto and his snoring in the next room, as she lay there oh-so-tiredly she sub-consciously began to wonder about quite a few elements of her life. Hinata was jerked out of her uneasy sleep around eleven at night

"ACK, LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD" came a loud shout from the next room.

"NARUTO-KUN" shouted Hinata and she dashed along the halls.

She entered Naruto's room and found a note, it read:

_Dear Hyuuga Hinata,_

_If you ever want to see your lover, Uzumaki Naruto again you will report to the Chuunin examination second test grounds at five AM tomorrow._

_Then during that time you must rescue him from a cage, and come in at least as the 3rd to rescue your love to save him._

_Your opponents are as follows:_

_Naruseigawa Naru_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Higurashi Kagome_

_Kikyo_

_ Ayame_

_Tenten_

_Tendo Akane _

_best of luck,_

_Examination-nin Kurosaka._

Hinata's eyes became angry, they could mess with her all they wanted, but nobody ever dared to mess with Naruto and got away with it. She went back to bed and prepared to face her early morning challenge.

Hinata stood at the examination grounds, the grass crunched slowly under her feet, she looked around. Sakura was running out of the early morning fog quickly and quietly, ready to rescue Sasuke, obviously. The man from yesterday stood on a giant pedestal on top of a very high tree.

"LADIES" he called down

"YOU HAVE BEEN CALLED HERE TO COMPETE IN THE FIRST CHALLENGE, HERE ARE THE STANDINGS:

NARUHINA: 1st place

SASUSAKU: 2nd place

NEJITEN: 3rd place

next"

Ayame called up

"WAIT JUST A SECOND, WHY IS EVERYONE DOING THIS?"

" to make Inuyasha love me once again, out of awe" said Kikyo loudly

" TO GET A KISS or more FROM SASUKE" screamed sakura

"no reason" shrugged Tenten impassively

" TO HAVE A GOOD TIME" crowed Naru

"TO WIN INUYASHA'S HEART" screamed Kagome

"hnnnnnn...um... uh,ummmm...to...become better...friends...with Naruto-kun" Hinata practically whispered

"TO KICK BUTT" yelled Akane

"OKAY THEN, NEXT... YOU MUST FREE THE MEN AND THEN THEY MUST TEND TO YOUR WOUNDS BEFORE FIVE THIS EVENING" Kurosaka yelled down.

"START" Kurosaka yelled.

Hinata dashed around the fights that had broken out, she leapt into a tree and flipped across the air and near-laughed as she watched her fellow women fight, an arrow whizzed by her ear.

Hinata jumped into the air and landed on the ground, she ran at the cage and climbed up to Naruto's cage, she stood on the edge of the cage and used taijutsu to bust it in half.

Naruto jumped out and Hinata was surprised to see Naruto so close to her, and began to fall, blushing as she did so.

Naruto jumped after her, he grabbed her and held her in his arms, with her grabbing on to his neck, he did a few hand seals and then used rasengan and blew them higher into the air

Ayame and Kikyo stopped fighting with Akane and the others

"if they're knocked out..." muttered Kikyo

"their out" finished Sakura.

Naruto and Hinata knew they had to do something, so Naruto spun them around, and braced against the impact with his back.

Hinata's face was thrust foreword into his own upon impact, and her lips touched his.

Hinata blushed,Naruto's grip had loosened on her mid-back, but she was tired out and couldn't move her body enough to get up

obviously neither could Naruto, so they could do nothing but kiss for some time, they began to lose breath very slowly, but surely

then they actually began to enjoy the experience, Naruto was clueless as to why he did enjoy it so much, why his first kiss with a girl was Hinata.

That night Naruto sat across from Hinata, his green eyes bored into her white, almost grey eyes. He made a surprising gesture, he tilted his head to the side and smiled, he felt like he wanted that rush again, that whole feeling that he had never felt before, he leaned across the table and she backed away slowly, then fell over backwards, but Naruto caught her quickly.

Hinata wouldn't deny she loved the attention that Naruto had given her just then

"Naruto-kun" she sighed as she fell asleep in his arms.

Naruto woke up, feeling his back was tensed horribly, he was lying on a floor, he turned beside him as he found his arms wrapped around a clothed small figure, who had her own arms wrapped around him. He opened his eyes and saw Hinata who ad her head buried in his chest, he shook her lightly.

Hinata thought it was her mother shaking her, and gave the person a light kiss on the cheek, and then a huge hug and opened her eyes, realizing she had just tackle hugged Naruto, who had one hand still on his cheek

"oh, gomensai gomensai gomensai gomensai Naruto-kun" she said in her regular voice, with a scared note in it. Naruto pulled her up and still holding her hand, walked to the breakfast room, but before he could, he bent a bit and muttered a bit, groaning.

Hinata whacked his spinal cord with her pale palm, and then he seemed more relaxed

He grinned and said

"you know what, I never really thanked you for helping me back there Hinata-chan" contemplatively but grinning stupidly


End file.
